Get Me A Tissue?
by SareRide9
Summary: Bella's curled up on the couch and watching the newest and episode of her favorite T.V. show. Who knew Damon had feelings? Sort of. Damon/Rose; Bella/Edward Warning: Completely plot-less, mostly just an everyday 'couple's moment' between Edward and Bella.


**[A/N:] Hello world of Vampire Diaries, nice to meet you. Okay, so I _totally_ cried when I saw '_The Descent'_A.K.A. 2x12 A.K.A. most recent episode [as of now] of the marvelous Vampire Diaries. I'd say that this fic goes to my BFFL/worst-enemy who originally showed me the awesomeness that is the Vampire Diaries like, less than a week ago, but I'm not sure if she likes the whole Damon/Rose thing, I know I love it... so, yeah. _Anyways_, I know like, zero-and-a-half people are going to actually read this, but, what the hell, I wrote it, I liked it, I'm posting it, and I'd review it if it wasn't mine(Hint, hint ;). So, read and enjoy and all that jazz. **

**[Disclaimer:] No, I do not own Ian Sommerhalder. :'( Hah. Anyways, I do not own the Vampire Diaries T.V. show (Rose would be alive, if I did), or the books (which I haven't even read), or the wonderful Twilight Saga (which isn't _that_wonderful, in comparison to a certain series about a British wizard, heehee, naw, I kid, I love them both... unevenly, haha) Should I put a disclaimer for hinting about a different series in my disclaimer? **

**[Disclaimer for my Disclaimer:] I do not own the Harry Potter series. Because if I did, Sirius would still be alive. **

* * *

"I really don't get why you insist on watching this."

I scowled at him over my shoulder and hugged my pillow more tightly to my chest.

"I bet it's a girl thing. You know...vampires are all the rage right now."

I threw my pillow at his head. He caught it easily and then he was sitting right next to me, tucking the pillow back into place and wrapping an arm around me. He handed me the tea and I carefully sniffed it, making sure he'd made Grandma Swan's magical cure just right.

"G'way." I croaked, shying out of his cold embrace.

"You don't mean that, sweet, self-less Isabella."

I stuck my tongue out at him because we both knew I didn't.

He opened his mouth to talk again but I kissed his cheek and tightened my grip on the pillow, "Shh! Commercials over."

I grimaced at the pain it caused me to speak two words and wrapped the afghan more securely around my cold shoulders. I sipped the warm tea in hopes that it would take away the pain.

"That's that werewolf guy, right?"

I nodded and weakly poked his bicep, silently telling him to shut up.

"Psh. Werewolf bites can't kill vampires! How would that make us look?"

I nudged his ribs lightly with my elbow.

I ignored it when he mumbled, "Drama queen." at Caroline.

"Is it just me, or does that look like an older, sick-ish, brown-haired, British version of Alice?"

"Shh!" I hissed, "This is the _good part._"

The dream was beautiful, the scenery only being second to our meadow. I sniffed slightly and sipped my tea, trying to put my almost-tears off as part of the cold.

Edward stiffened when they started talking about humanity. I knew what he was thinking. So, I grabbed his hand and entwined out fingers together giving him a little reassuring squeeze before turning back to the flat-screen, a little surprised to see that they were locked in the same embrace we were.

I sniffed into my tea again when Damon took out the stake, and was almost shocked out of it when I saw his eyes tearing up, but the tears were building and my sniffling only increased when I realized that he actually cared, _really cared_ about her.

_"On the count of three...one...two..." _

A lone tear slipped down my cheek at the same time Damon's slipped down his.

Edward gathered me to him as I let a few more tears slip down my already over-heated cheeks. Edward's scent calmed me down — as it always did.

I pressed closer to him for a second, sniffling, before pulling back and saying embarrassedly,

"Could you get me a tissue?"

* * *

**[A/N:] Short, sweet, and to the point. That's the way I like it. (Uh-huh, uh-huh.) Now, I know it's not much, and it's entirely plot-less, and there's like zero _anything_. But please review. I'm sick. You're supposed to be nice to sick people. Right?**

**Review? **

**[P.S.] If you didn't catch on, Bella's also sick, so review for the two sick girls, yah?**


End file.
